


Intimacy

by adrianna_m_scovill



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Pegging, Sex Toys, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 11:44:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14111637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adrianna_m_scovill/pseuds/adrianna_m_scovill
Summary: Okay, here's my disclaimer: this is 2300 words of smut, to fulfill an anonymous request. Check the tags and make sure you're interested before you read.





	Intimacy

They’d talked about it, of course. They’d researched it together. They’d done the online shopping, together. They’d gone over their fears and concerns—mostly hers, although he’d been worried that she’d be uncomfortable with the idea when he’d initially—hesitantly—suggested it. They’d never been anything but completely open and honest with each other about their desires—about what they wanted, about what they’d tried and didn’t like, about what they’d always wanted to try but had never felt comfortable enough to broach with previous partners.

Now that the moment had come, they were both excited. Benson felt a wiggle of apprehension in the pit of her stomach, though. She was afraid of doing something wrong, of hurting him. She knew that he held no such concerns; he was half-hard already, just from the sight of her wearing nothing but the strap-on.

And the sight of him—naked, lying back on the bed with a pillow propped beneath his head and shoulders, his eyes bright with desire and his expression full of anticipation—was one of the most arousing things she’d ever seen. She could feel herself growing wetter, just looking at him, and that was good. She still had to insert the Kegel balls they’d purchased.

“Liv,” he said, and she looked up, meeting his eyes. She was kneeling between his thighs on the bed. He held up a hand, motioning for her, and she bent forward without hesitation, pressing her breasts against his chest as she kissed him. His fingers slid into her hair, and she relaxed against him, most of her trepidation slipping away. There was no place for doubt when Barba was kissing her.

His other hand made its way between her legs, behind the dildo, and his fingers found her wetness. He made a sound in his throat, and she felt herself tighten in response. He slipped two fingers inside her, and she pressed against his hand, trying to draw him deeper.

He pulled his mouth from hers, drawing a breath as he looked up at her face. His hand left her head and he fumbled blindly for the silicone balls without taking his eyes from hers. She heard the small clunking sound as he picked them up, and her belly squirmed in anticipation. He was watching her expression, and his lips curved into a smile.

His fingers were moving slowly inside of her. His erection, and her strap-on, were both pinned between their bodies. Looking down at Barba’s face, she was filled with a feeling of love so big she was afraid it might suffocate her. She loved him with every fiber of herself, but there was more: she trusted him with every bit of herself, too. There was nothing she couldn’t say to him, nothing they couldn’t do together, and the intimacy of this moment—of the realization that they were completely, entirely _together_ in this moment—stole her breath more effectively than his teasing fingers.

He knew what she was thinking, what she was feeling; she could see the answering emotion shining in his eyes. “I love you,” he said. He’d said it before, of course; they said it at least once a day, each of them. They’d said it in passing, at work. They’d said it before hanging up the phone. They’d said it in sleepy murmurs upon first waking. They’d said it during orgasms when they were at their most vulnerable.

But this moment somehow seemed to carry more weight. His words were more than just a confession of love. Those three words held _everything_ between them: love, passion, _com_ passion, honesty and trust, understanding and desire, intimacy. Those three words were a promise.

She couldn’t speak; the words were simply too large in her throat, too important. She lowered her head and covered his mouth with hers, putting all of her feelings into her kiss, and she knew that he understood her. He drew his fingers from her wetness and lifted her leg forward and up until her knee was beside his hip, and she had to break away from his kiss with a gasp. Both of his hands were between her legs, now, and she held onto his shoulders, dropping her head forward.

With long, warm fingers, he spread her open, brushing his thumb across her clit, and she caught her breath as he slipped one silicone ball, and then the other, inside of her. She pushed herself upright, testing the feeling as she looked down and met Barba’s stare.

She tightened her muscles to keep them from slipping out, and her breath hitched at the sensation. He nudged her leg back down so that her knees were close together, again, between his thighs. She felt full, but the stimulation—so far—was minor. She knew that would change when she started moving.

But first, it was her turn to get him ready. When she reached for the tube of lubrication on the bedspread near his hip, his eyelids drooped to half-mast in anticipation. She felt her lips curve. The power that she had—the power to give him pleasure—filled her with happiness. She wanted nothing more than to know that _she_ had brought him to the brink and pushed him over the edge, that she was responsible for his grunts of pleasure.

She dribbled a little bit of lube onto his erection and wrapped her fist around him, giving him a few gentle strokes. He shifted his hips, his head pressing back into the pillow as he watched her face. He was fully hard, now—and had been since inserting her balls—but his cock wasn’t the part of him that needed to be ready.

She squirted more lubrication into her palm, and he watched her from beneath heavy lids as she ran her fist up and down the dildo, matching the strokes she’d given him. Her hand made a squelching sound as she coated the prosthetic in lube.

With her dry hand, she reached for the extra pillows they’d stacked on the edge of the bed, dragging them closer. She picked one up and looked at Barba. He bent his knees, tensed his thighs, and lifted his hips, and she tucked the pillow beneath one side. She grabbed the second pillow and slid it beneath his other hip. He kept his legs bent, his feet on either side of her knees, as he watched her.

She slid her slippery fingers between his cheeks, holding his gaze as she pushed one lubricated finger, and then a second, into him. His nostrils flared as he drew a breath through his nose, and his thighs shifted a bit wider. She withdrew her fingers and added more lubrication, wanting to be sure her penetration would be as easy on him as possible.

She slipped her fingers in and out, and now his lips were parted as he caught his breath. His arousal made her tighten around her Kegel balls, and her breath caught, too. They stared at each other for several moments, each taking pleasure from the sight of the other’s desire as much as from the physical sensations.

She shifted her knees forward and hesitated. He lifted his hips again, and she adjusted the pillows, stacking them to create a better angle. She slid two fingers into him, then a third, slowly, watching his face for signs of discomfort. She saw only desire.

She didn’t need to ask if the angle was comfortable; she knew he’d tell her if it wasn’t. They could be nothing less than completely honest. She checked again to make sure the strap-on was well-lubricated, and then she shifted forward, removing her fingers and pressing the tip of the dildo into him, instead.

She held it in her hand, unused to being the one doing the penetrating, and she suddenly had a new appreciation for what it felt like to be in his position, looking down at her as he entered her body with a shift of his hips. Now, it was her turn to push her hips forward, to enter his body with an extension of her own.

Their gazes held as she slid, slowly, into him. When the dildo was buried halfway, she paused, raising her eyebrows. He nodded against the pillow, and she pushed the rest of the way, still moving slowly. He pulled a shaky breath through his parted lips, his hands fisting in the bedspread.

As she moved her hips to pull back, the balls shifted inside her, and the jolt of stimulation surprised her, making her jump. Barba made an involuntary sound as his eyes closed, but she knew that it wasn’t a sound of pain. She put a palm against his stomach, feeling his muscles quivering.

She pushed her hips forward, and the balls shifted again. He opened his eyes to spear her with his dark gaze as she filled him. She wrapped her other hand around his erection, stroking him slowly, in time with the motion of her hips as she moved in and out of his ass. His knees fell open wider, and he lifted one foot, hooking his ankle behind her thigh.

He shifted a shoulder so he could reach down, and his fingers found their way to her clit. She started to melt against his hand, and felt the balls slipping. With one long finger, he reached into her, tucking the weights back into place, and she clenched around them and him.

She leaned forward and he lifted his head, as much as he could, to meet her kiss. She moved her hips, searching for a rhythm, again appreciating things from what was typically his perspective. He groaned, and she swallowed the sound, quickening her pace. With each thrust, the balls shifted within her, the sensation like nothing she’d ever experienced before. His fingers massaged her clit, and the combination was hurtling her toward the edge of orgasm faster than she’d ever expected.

She broke away from his mouth and pushed herself up onto one arm so she could stroke his cock while she pumped her hips. His heel was digging into the back of her thigh, drawing her closer, and his eyes closed as he struggled to catch his breath. He lifted his free hand to her shoulder, his hot fingertips pressing into her skin.

She knew he was close, but she was closer. “Wait,” she told him, because it was the only word she could manage. He understood, and he pulled his fingers back, forcing his eyes open to look at her. She tightened her fist around his erection, pumping harder and faster as she thrust the strap-on into him, and she could feel his body trembling. She had to clench even tighter to keep the shifting Kegel balls from dislodging, and the pressure building within her was nearly unbearable. Even without his fingers, she was close, so close—

But she could tell by his breathing, by the rippling of his abdomen, by the pressure of his heel at her thigh and his fingers at her shoulder—and, most of all, by the look on his face—that he’d reached the precipice, himself.

He made a sound, trapped somewhere between a grunt and a moan, and she’d never loved any sound as much. His hand fumbled its way between her thighs, again, his fingers unsteady and almost frantic.

His hips bucked, and the motion pulled her forward. For a moment, the pressure of his fingertips against her clit was painful, and she gasped in surprise, her own hand tightening around his cock. He adjusted his fingers, gentling his touch, even as he twitched in her hand and spurted hot strands of semen onto his stomach.

She came against his hand, her body squeezing around the silicone balls, and the strength of her orgasm stole her breath, her thoughts, her control. She had never felt anything so powerful, and she arched forward, dropping her forehead against his chest, forgetting everything as she bucked against his hand.

“Raf—” she said, the sound nearly a sob as she rocked against him, and his fingers were in her hair, tugging her head up. She met his kiss, her head swimming from lack of air.

He withdrew his hand, and she collapsed against him, her muscles loose and useless. His chest was heaving beneath her as they each struggled to catch their breath. His hand was stroking her hair, but she could feel the unsteadiness in his fingers.

She forced herself up with effort, worried about his comfort, and he put a hand on her arm to steady her. He lowered his foot to the bedspread and she carefully pulled the dildo from his ass. He watched as she unbuckled the strap-on and set it aside. He lifted his hips so she could tug the pillows free, but his legs were shaky and she could see his muscles straining with the effort.

In a few moments, he was able to relax his hips against the bed. He put a hand behind her thigh, urging her closer, and he slipped his hand between her legs. He slid one finger up, easing her open, and she held his gaze as she relaxed her muscles, releasing her grip on the balls. He set them beside the strap-on and reached up to her neck, pulling her down onto his chest. Their thudding hearts and ragged breaths mingled. She’d never known it was possible to feel so _connected_ to another person.

His arms around her were warm, strong, solid. Protective. Possessive. He kissed the top of her head, and she knew that he loved her with every piece of himself.

“Liv,” he murmured against her hair, but he seemed unable to say anything else.

“I know,” she answered, flattening her palm over his heart and pressing a kiss against his chest. His arms tightened around her and he let out an unsteady breath. She closed her eyes, letting his warmth, his strength, his scent—everything about him—surround her. “I know,” she repeated in a whisper.


End file.
